Errance
by Eve et Zod'a
Summary: Tu étais orpheline, sans autre compagnie que les rictus de Sirius et ses yeux noirs braqués sur toi. Et la mort n'était pas obscure, non, ni bienveillante. Elle te brûlait les yeux et tu craignais qu'Azkaban ne devienne ton Enfer.


Bonjour tout le monde !

Encore un nouvel OS sur Sirius et Bella. J'adore jouer sur leur relation ambiguë.

Je m'excuse d'avance s'il reste des fautes, j'ai fait de mon mieux niveau correction mais j'ai juste trop envie de poster pour m'en soucier totalement. Si ce n'est pas déjà fait, je vous conseille de lire mes autres OS sur la génération Black. Ils sont pas mal reliés entre eux donc bon. Ça peut servir. J'espère que vous aimerez celui-là, en tout cas ! Il y a quelques passages tirés du tome sept, j'ai juste voulu creuser un peu autour. Et comme il faut toujours faire un disclaimer, je précise que tout est évidemment à JKR !

Voili voilou, bonne lecture !

(Et merci à ceux qui m'avaient déjà laissé des reviews sur mes autres OS, j'ai pas forcément le temps d'y répondre à chaque fois mais elles me font toujours super plaisir !)

* * *

_"Les morts sont orphelins. Aucune autre compagnie que le silence, comme une aile de papillon. La fin de l'atroce souffrance du mouvement, du long cauchemar de la route. Le corps en paix, le calme et l'ordre. La parfaite obscurité de la mort." _Stephen King, Marche ou crève_._

* * *

Tu te souviens, Bella ?

Tu te rappelles ?

Tu te croyais invincible. Indomptable et indomptée, insoumise et insensée...

Tu étais la Reine, la pièce la plus puissante - plus puissante que le Roi, plus puissante qu'aucun pion. Il fallait être fou pour se mesurer à toi.

Tu étais la Reine, oui. Drapée de noire, le visage rouge, éclaboussée d'une lumière sanglante. Tout comme l'éclat des Doloris.

Alors, à tes pieds, le monde se soumettait ; pliait genoux et implorait, et tu n'avais qu'à ordonner de ton éternelle hystérie "Qu'on leur coupe la tête !" pour que le chemin devant toi se dessine et te porte jusqu'à ton maître.

Tu étais la Reine, c'est vrai. Destinée à protéger ton Roi jusqu'au bout. A le servir jusqu'à la mort. Fidèle parmi les fidèles, à tout jamais loyale, prête au moindre sacrifice ; prête à glisser le long des cases et à les envahir de ta noirceur, prête à tuer quiconque se mettrait sur ton chemin, et à évincer l'ennemi jusqu'à le réduire en pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écrase à tes pieds et que tu le poignardes en plein cœur.

Tu étais la Reine.

Mais tu n'étais pas si puissante.

Tu n'étais pas puissante, en aucun cas invulnérable. Et c'est pour ça, que tu es tombée. Pour ça que tes jambes ont cédé, que tu as lâché prise. Pour ça que tu as volé en éclat. Parce que tu te croyais au dessus de tout, au dessus des autres et au dessus de tout le monde. Parce que tu croyais que tout se jouait d'avance, que les règles étaient écrites, que la mort était ton alliée, et la prudence, un accessoire.

Mais réfléchis donc, Bellatrix. Regarde, écoute, apprends.

Une fois que la Reine tombe, le Roi se retrouve tout seul.

**.**

**.**

_"Tu... ne... toucheras... plus jamais... à nos... enfants !"_

**.**

**.**

Tu tousses.

Craches et halètes, une main pressée contre ta poitrine. Tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre ton souffle tout en te relevant, tandis qu'autour de toi le tumulte résonne...

Comment ? Comment cela a t-il pu arriver ?

L'espace d'une seconde, tu as cru mourir. Le maléfice de Molly t'a frappée en pleine poitrine - ton cœur a fait un bond.

Tu t'es demandée s'il repartirait un jour, ou bien s'il ne repartirait plus, jamais, jamais,_ jamais_. Terrassé par la mécanique défaillante, les rouages qui s'effritent et ton corps devenu traître. Trop raide. Trop vieux. Trop hostile.

[Tu as toujours eu peur de vieillir, n'est-ce pas, Bella ?

Peur de sentir tes articulations te trahir, d'observer ton visage se friper - et ta peau se flétrir.

Azkaban t'avait volée ta jeunesse, quelque part. Des années de perdues, des années sacrifiées pour le maître - à bon escient, mais que tu aurais aimé récupérer. Retrouver ta beauté d'antan, la marque des Black - une chevelure brillante, noire comme l'ébène, et une peau fraîche et blanche, à peine teintée de rose. Retrouver la flamme qui faisait battre ton cœur à cent à l'heure, le tambourinement contre ta poitrine, ton cœur qui s'échappe de sa cage. Retrouver ta beauté, ton énergie d'enfant - le tout cent fois, milles fois, trois mille fois exacerbé, loin de ce corps ratatiné et de cette énergie factice, réduite et limitée.]

Et puis, tandis que ton sourire s'éteignait lentement, ton corps s'est affalé en arrière. Tu t'es sentie chuter, et ton dos s'est fracassé sur le sol en un millier de petits éclats de douleur lancinants. Ton crâne a suivi en émettant un craquement sinistre et une odeur âcre n'a pas tardé à s'élever. Et alors, partout, _partout_, on criait, on hurlait, on tempêtait ton nom.

Tes yeux étaient pourtant toujours ouverts. Tu vivais encore.

Tu vivais encore, et la guenon - peu importe quel maléfice elle t'avait jetée ! Elle avait échoué, comme tous les autres avaient échoué auparavant. Elle n'était qu'un pion. Juste une faible femme sur ce vaste échiquier qu'était votre champ de bataille, une bonne à tout faire et misérable petite mère au foyer, parfaite petite sorcière à l'embonpoint précoce, dévouée à ses enfants comme on se dévoue à ses corvées. Rien à voir avec toi. Rien à voir avec la puissance de ta dévotion, et à cette furieuse, obstinée et inépuisable rage de vivre, de faire tes preuves, de récupérer ce qu'on t'avait pris.

Ta vie, ta jeunesse, ta liberté.

Tout, tout offert au maître, tout jeté, tout éparpillé, tout balancé, juste pour une marque sur ton bras - juste pour la force de tes convictions, la grandeur de vos idéaux.

Tu avais tout donné. Tout abandonné ! Sacrifié, étouffé, délaissé, aliéner. Alors quoi ? Quelle justice y'avait-il, à accorder la survie à Molly ? A préférer à toi une sorcière comme Weasley, quand tu avais fait tellement, tellement plus dans ta misérable petite vie fragmenté, coupée net par endroit et déchirée de part et d'autres ? Pourquoi te punir ?

Vivre était un mérite. Et tu avais attendu quinze ans, pour en bénéficier de nouveau. Quinze, longues, longues années, passées recroquevillée derrière les barreaux, baignée dans le froid et l'obscurité, à geindre, à grogner, à hurler, à pleurer et à rire hystériquement.

Seule dans ton coin.

Seule pour toujours.

Et te voilà de retour, désormais. Épargnée par la mort. Prête à semer de nouveau la terreur.

Tu vis. Tu vis. Tu vis !

Et tu jubiles, en redressant la tête, tu jubiles tellement...

Tu n'as tout simplement pas compris.

**.**

**.**

Le Lord pousse soudain un cri et tu regardes, hébétée, McGonagall, Kingsley et Slughorn se laisser projeter en arrière, le corps tordu, battant l'air de leurs bras.

Tu voudrais féliciter ton maître, devant ce tableau mirifique. Tu voudrais applaudir à grand renfort de mains et éclater, de cette si horrible et détestable voix de bébé "Maître, maître, regardez-les, vous êtes si fort !". Et le maître poserait sur toi ses yeux carmins, insensible et agacé - mais peut-être, peut-être qu'il comprendrait quelque part. Comprendrait à quel point tu l'aimes, à quel point tu ferais tout pour lui, plus que ces traîtres, ces hypocrites, ces arrivistes et débauchés.

Mais tu ne fais rien. Tu ne dis rien, tu ne sais plus bien.

Pourquoi le maître lève t-il sa baguette et la pointe sur Weasley ? Pourquoi se préoccupe t-il d'elle ? Ne t'a t-il pas vu te relever ? Te crois t-il si faible, si impuissante ? Ne te fait-il donc pas confiance pour terminer le travail ?

Weasley est ton adversaire. Elle est à toi, à toi, _à toi_ ! Ta main est fébrile : tu voudrais qu'il te regarde.

- Maître, maître... je peux m'en occuper moi-même...

- Protego !

Tu te figes, ta baguette toujours à demi levée. Le charme du bouclier se déploie au milieu de la Grande Salle et tu observes le Sombre Seigneur regarder autour de lui pour en chercher l'origine. Ses yeux passent sur toi sans te voir, et ton cœur rate un battement.

Pourquoi t'ignore t-il ?

L'aurais-tu donc déçu ?

- Maître, maître, je suis désolée, tu gémis, pathétique.

Tu aurais dû être plus prudente avec Molly Weasley. Ne pas sous-estimer la rage d'une mère qui a perdu son fils.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu en savais, hein, après tout ?

Tu n'as jamais voulu d'héritiers, et encore moins d'enfants, de bébés pleurnicheurs pour s'accrocher à ton sein et te vider de ton énergie. Porter la vie, pour toi qui aimait tant donner la mort, c'était comme un oxymore. Tu refusais de voir ton corps se déformer, comme tu refaisais de vieillir et refusais de devenir esclave de ta propre chair et de ton propre sang, de voir ton ventre gonfler et ta peau s'égrainer, de croiser ton reflet et de te trouver grosse, obèse, énorme, meurtrie et désespéramment laide. Et qu'importe, alors. Qu'importe que père et mère y aient à redire, qu'importe les avis de Cissy et la nonchalance feinte de Rodolphus, son désir étouffé d'être père - tu ne voulais pas être mère. Et la famille, les enfants... quelle importance, pour le maître, si cela ne pouvait pas desservir ses intérêts ? Le Lord n'avait pas besoin d'une baleine échevelée parmi ses serviteurs.

Alors, tu avais multiplié les potions, multiplié les protections. Jusqu'à ce qu'à chaque fois qu'une faille se présente, tu t'empresses de la reboucher à grand renfort de sorts, de griffes, de coups et de suppliques - et plus tu griffais, frappais et suppliais, plus tes pleurs se taisaient, tes remords s'étouffaient. Ton ventre était un arc en ciel, aux couleurs ternes et grises, recouvert par les bleues ; tout ça pour que le sang continue de couler chaque mois entre tes cuisses, tout ça pour faire taire l'embryon, tout ça pour l'empêcher de naître.

Ton corps t'appartenait.

Tu étais libre.

- Maître..., répètes-tu.

Tes pathétiques suppliques ne tardent pas à prendre fin lorsque Potter apparaît subitement au milieu des gravats.

Vivant.

Bouffie d'orgueil.

Et ton souffle se coupe de nouveau. Tes yeux roulent hors de leurs orbites.

Comment ? Pourquoi ? Comment peut-il être encore vivant, lorsqu'il est censé être mort, lorsque tu as vu son corps s'échouer sur le sol, lorsque... Oh.

Bien sûr.

Narcissa.

Narcissa.

Encore et toujours.

Cette chère petite Cissy, toujours à s'inquiéter de son sort, toujours à s'inquiéter de son fils.

_[MENTEUSE ! MENTEUSE !_

_COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ ? MOI, TA PROPRE SŒUR ! MENTEUSE MENTEUSE MENTEUSE MENT-]_

Tu avais cru en elle... Tu avais tellement, tellement cru en elle ! Et elle avait abusé de ta confiance.

Mais l'un dans l'autre... ça n'avait rien de nouveau, n'est-ce pas ? Andro t'avais trahie, elle aussi. Tout comme Sirius. Puis Regulus. Alors, quelque part, il semblait qu'aucun Black ne méritait ta confiance.

_[SALE MENTEUSE !] _

Et tu la hais. Tu la hais tellement. Tu voudrais la frapper, tu voudrais l'étriper, arracher une à une les boucles qui forment sa chevelure et dégringolent sur ses épaules - elle qui ne ressemble même pas à une vraie Black... Et en est-elle seulement une, d'ailleurs ?

Tu frémis.

Tu te demandes comment elle a pu... Si elle est tant une idiote ?

Tu as tout fait pour elle. Tout.

Tu l'as fait rentrer dans le cercle et ensuite présentée au maître. Tu as même permis à ce geignard de Lucius d'accueillir chez eux leur Seigneur. Un tel honneur, c'était inespéré ! Toi aussi, si tu avais pu, tu lui aurais offert tes appartements... Tout ce qu'il aurait souhaité. Il n'avait qu'à demander. Et c'est ainsi, _qu'elle te remercie_ ? A toi, qui lui a offert la gloire sur un plateau d'argent ? A toi, qui a tout fait pour que Draco suive tes traces ?

Tu lui avais offert une place dans le nouveau monde que bâtissait votre Seigneur, et voilà qu'elle te la renvoyait en pleine figure. Quel genre de sœur était-elle donc ?

_[INGRATE. INGRATE !_

_IGNOBLE PETITE RACLURE !]_

Tu aurais dû le savoir. Tu aurais dû le sentir.

Reconnaître le mensonge dans sa voix, reconnaître l'odeur infâme qui suintait de ses pores.

Ahh...

La marier avec Lucius avait été une erreur, hein, Bella ?

Andro était faible, mais Cissy était cupide.

Autrefois, peut-être avait t-elle été fière de porter votre nom. Celui duquel elle était née. Mais son mariage avec Lucius l'avait éloignée. Et la naissance de Draco, complétement égarée. L'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour son fils l'avait transcendée toute entière, et l'hypocrisie de son mari s'était mis à serpenter toujours plus loin le long de ses veines, tel un ignoble venin, assommant et inondant ta sœur de sentiments abjects et répugnants. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle en vienne à oublier sa propre famille - pour celle qu'elle s'était construite par elle-même.

Oui... Au final, le nom des Black ne l'avait pas fait briller autant qu'elle l'aurait souhaité.

Elle vous considérait comme un fardeau. Elle avait honte de votre nom.

Honte d'Andro. Honte de Sirius.

Honte de toi.

Le nom de Lucius avait été sa roue de secours, et la survie de Potter, son cadeau de rédemption.

Parce que ce jour-là, dans la forêt, en le laissant survivre... Elle n'avait pas juste sauvé son fils, et pas juste trahi sa sœur.

Elle avait vendu son roi.

**.**

**.**

- Il se débrouille bien, tu ne trouves pas ?

Ton sang se glace.

En reconnaissant la voix de ton propre cousin, celui-là même dont tu avais vu le visage disparaître derrière le voile, celui-là même dont tu avais volé le dernier souffle, tu sens ton ventre se contracter et tes muscles se tendent.

Tu oublies où tu es, tu oublies Potter, tu oublies ton maître.

Sirius a toujours su te faire oublier ce qui n'avait pas trait à lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Sirius te sourit avec désobligeance, les mains dans ses poches, sa tête rejetée en arrière et ses cheveux longs, trop longs, légèrement emmêlés, tel qu'il les portait à sa mort.

Il regarde autour de lui, presque désintéressé, vaguement ennuyé par le bruit autour de vous - par les éclats de voix, le monde qui continue de tourner, sans lui, sans vous - comme s'il n'avait pas besoin de suivre le cours des évènements, comme s'il savait tout, déjà. Et tu le détestes. Tu le détestes d'être ici et de te sourire comme si tu ne l'avais jamais tué - comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'une blague et qu'il était toujours en vie. Inaccessible. Inatteignable.

Simple silhouette ayant basculé à travers un voile.

[_Mais l'avais-tu seulement réellement touché ? Etait-il seulement réellement mort ?__ L'arcade était un mystère, et peut-être que tu t'étais trompée, peut-être que Sirius errait entre deux mondes, à tout jamais vivant._]

- Mais je viens admirer ton cadavre, très chère cousine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Il ment. Il ment forcément.

Tu ne peux pas être morte !

Pas là, pas comme ça. Pas aujourd'hui. Ta peau est encore chaude, la vie s'écoule le long de tes veines.

Molly à échouer à te faire tomber et tu existes toujours.

- Mais rien que la vérité, voyons. La mort te va si bien, ne te l'a t-on jamais dit ? Ça te fait un teint magnifique.

- Non. Non. Tu mens ! Tu as toujours été un menteur, Sirius : je ne suis pas morte. Je ne suis pas morte !

Il rit. Il se moque de toi.

Mais il essaye juste de te déconcentrer, comme il essaye toujours de te déconcentrer chaque fois que tu sens son regard peser sur toi.

Sirius te hante. Il te hante tellement que parfois tu parles dans le vide et que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte.

- Tu as toujours été aveugle, cousine. Mais à ce point là... Regarde, mais regarde donc ! Tu ne te vois pas ? Rodolphus est en train de pleurnicher sur ton corps. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être qu'il finira par se noyer, il ajoute d'une voix moqueuse.

Tu frémis. Tu refuses de l'écouter plus encore, de l'écouter mentir, mentir et encore mentir - inutile de regarder ce qu'il te montre, inutile de mettre des images à ses blasphèmes.

Sirius le comprend, et le coin de ses lèvres s'étire en un sourire mauvais lorsque tu lèves avec rage ta baguette vers lui.

Il secoue la tête.

Il te demande si tu voudrais lui faire du mal. Si tu voudrais le tuer.

- Mais vas-y, essaye ! S'exclame t-il en écartant les bras. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas déjà mort.

Et ses yeux te scrutent avec une telle ardeur que tu te sens rougir.

Parce que, bien sûr qu'il est mort. Bien sûr qu'il est mort, il a toujours été mort. Ce n'est qu'une fois de plus le fruit de ton imagination.

Tu fermes les yeux. De toutes tes forces, de toute ton âme, comme essayant de faire à jamais disparaître ton cousin. Mais quand tu les rouvres, Sirius te fixe avec un sourire sardonique, et il est toujours là. Prêt à se moquer. Prêt à te narguer.

Le maître et l'enfant se tournent autour, dans un cercle parfait, mais toi et Sirius faites parties d'un autre monde et tu n'écoutes qu'à moitié le flot de mensonges qui s'écoule de la bouche du survivant.

Bientôt, la patience de ton Sombre Seigneur ne sera plus et l'impie sera brulé.

Ils regretteront de s'être opposés à vous.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça te fait, de savoir que ton maître n'est qu'un pauvre petit sang-mêlé ? Te demande soudainement Sirius. Qu'est-ce que ça te fait de savoir que t'as été roulée, bernée, embobinée, comme un pauvre pigeon ?

Sirius n'a même pas l'air surpris, en sentant ta main s'abattre sur sa joue dans un claquement sonore.

- Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Sale menteur ! Tu t'entends hurler.

Mais ta fureur n'entraîne chez lui qu'un simple haussement de sourcil.

- Tu as perdu, Bella.

- Non. Non. C'est moi qui ait gagné. Je t'ai battu, cousin, tu entends ? Je t'ai tué, j'ai piétiné ton monde - et tu ne le supportes pas n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne supportes pas que je me sois rangée du côté des vainqueurs et que-

Tu n'as pas le temps de finir ta phrase.

Bientôt, la détonation retentit comme un coup de canon - et en te détournant du visage de Sirius, tu contemples mortifiée ton maître s'abattre sur le sol, comme toi un peu plus tôt.

Faible, ratatiné, les mains blanches. Son visage de serpent dépourvu d'expressions.

Pendant un instant de silence frémissant, le choc du moment est comme suspendu. Puis le tumulte éclate de nouveau autour de toi. Les cris, les acclamations, les rugissements de la foule rassemblée déchirent l'atmosphère.

[_Faites-les taire, faites-les taire ! Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils font ! Ils sont fous, tous ! Hérétiques !_]

Tu voudrais hurler.

Tes genoux te lâchent.

La clarté intense du soleil levant illumine les fenêtres, et tu regardes à peine la foule se précipiter sur l'enfant dans un fracas étourdissant.

**.**

**.**

- Ce que tu fais est inutile, Bella.

Tu hurles, tu trépignes.

Depuis que tu as vu ton maître tomber, sa dépouille en plan sur le sol, tu ne cesses de cribler de sortilèges les sorciers alentours - espérant quelque part obtenir gain de cause et expier ta frustration.

Les choses ne peuvent pas s'être terminées ainsi.

Le maître reviendra, il va forcément revenir !

Il l'a fait tant de fois...

- Tais-toi. TAIS-TOI ! Tu hurles en agitant ta baguette et en courant dans tous les sens, comme pour échapper à ton cousin.

Mais rien ne marche.

Ton maître t'a quittée. Ta magie abandonnée.

Tu n'es même pas capable de causer du mal à ceux qui t'entourent. Même pas capable d'écraser les corps des sang-de-bourbe sous tes pieds. Même pas capable d'assassiner le reste de la fratrie Weasley.

Et, lorsque par dépit tu sommes à Narcissa de te venir en aide, la pauvre folle t'ignore et tu la regardes avec horreur s'éloigner en emportant son fils.

[Et s_i seulement tu pouvais la hanter... Oh, oui. Lui faire subir ce que Sirius te fait subir à toi. La tourmenter jusqu'à ce qu'elle veuille y mettre fin. La tourmenter jusqu'à ce que ses yeux jaillissent hors de leurs orbites et que son cerveau explose à l'intérieur de son crâne. _

_Ses beaux cheveux blonds seront teintés de rouge. Elle sera plus belle qu'elle ne l'a jamais été._]

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas comprendre ? Tu es morte, cousine.

Sirius te suit dans tous les sens, les mains toujours dans ses poches et le visage impassible. Mais quoi ? Pour qui se prend t-il ? Ne peut-il pas admirer ta déchéance ailleurs que sous tes yeux ?

- Non. Tout n'est pas terminé, tu craches sans pouvoir te retenir. Il y a un moyen, je sais qu'il y a un moyen !

- Arrête de geindre. Je te dis que c'est fini.

Sirius agrippe ton bras. Sa poigne est froide, et il essaye de t'entraîner à l'écart, mais tu hurles, tu trépignes, tu te débats.

Et au fond, peut-être que tu le sais, que tu es morte, et que tu ne veux juste pas l'accepter.

Peut-être que tu es terrifiée par ce qu'il y après : terrifié de devoir passer l'éternité dans le noir - ou pire encore, dans tes propres souvenirs.

Terrifiée à l'idée que la mort te soit impitoyable, et qu'Azkaban n'y devienne ton Enfer.

- Je ne te laisserai pas devenir un fantôme, murmure Sirius à ton oreille. Je ne te laisserai pas pourrir ici.

Mais tu ne l'entends pas et te débats toujours, tes beuglements couvrant sa voix.

- RODOLPHUS ! Tu hurles. RODOLPHUS ! RABASTAN !

Il faut que tu les trouves. Que tu leur expliques. Que tu leur indiques la marche à suivre.

Ils feront revenir le maître, comme avant, comme la dernière fois, et le maître te libérera à nouveau de tes entraves, il te libérera des chaînes de la mort parce que tu as toujours été sa plus fidèle servante. Il t'a promis ! Il t'a promis de te rendre ce qu'il t'a pris, ce que tu lui as donné...

Quinze ans. C'est tout ce que tu veux. Quinze ans.

Alors, tu ignores Sirius. Tu parviens à te défaire de son emprise, et tu cavales à travers les couloirs jonchés de ruines de Poudlard, tes yeux vagabondant à la recherche de ton mari.

Où est-il, cet empoté ? Pourquoi n'est-il jamais là quand tu as besoin de lui ?

Il disait qu'il t'aimait. Il disait qu'il t'aimait ! Il avait promis de te suivre jusqu'au bout...

Est-ce qu'il va te trahir, lui aussi ?

**.**

**.**

- Où est le maître ? Où est le maître ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Réponds !

Tu criais, ce jour-là. Tu criais et tu trépignais comme une vulgaire petite fille, tout en balançant des maléfices à tors et à travers. _Endoloris_ , tu chantonnais à tout va - parce que c'était ça, oui, tu chantonnais. Et tu ne te rendais pas compte, tu ne te rendais plus vraiment compte de ce que tu faisais, tu ne te rendais pas compte que si tu continuais ainsi, alors les Londubat ne seraient même plus en état de vous rapporter des réponses sur le sort du maître, que si tu continuais à t'attarder, alors tu finirais par vous faire prendre, toi, Rodolphus, Rab et Barty... Mais tu t'en fichais, et tu te fichais aussi des sermons de Rodolphus, de sa main posée sur ton épaule, et de sa voix qui se faisait toujours plus pressante tandis qu'il te hurlait de t'arrêter.

- Ça ne sert à rien, Bella.

- Non. Non ! Tais-toi ! Tu m'ennuies ! Avais-tu craché en le repoussant avec violence.

Vous n'aviez pas de temps à perdre. Le maître avait besoin de vous. Il fallait... Il fallait que vous sachiez où il était. Il fallait vous dépêcher.

Mais cet imbécile ne comprenait pas.

Rodolphus s'était énervé, il t'avait dit que tu pouvais bien geler à Azkazban, que si les Aurors rappliquaient alors ce serait tant pis pour toi, et tu avais ri, tu avais ri comme tu ne rirais plus avant longtemps, et tu lui avais dit que tu n'avais pas besoin de lui - et c'était le cas, pas vrai ? C'était lui qui avait toujours eu besoin de toi, besoin de te toucher, besoin de te sentir, de t'aimer et de murmurer ton prénom - il était là, toujours à traîner dans tes pattes, faible, indigne de l'attention du maître, et tu le haïssais, tu le haïssais tellement, lui comme tous les autres, presque autant que Sirius ! Et alors, Rodolphus aussi te disait qu'il te haïssait, que tu pouvais courir - et tu savais que c'était faux, et tu le méprisais pour ça. Tu le méprisais de t'aimer de cette amour à t'en donner la gerbe. Et tu le méprisais de vouloir faire battre ton cœur, et peut-être de croire, bêtement, qu'il lui appartiendrait un jour.

Mais ton cœur n'appartenait qu'à toi, n'est-ce pas ? Tout comme le reste de ton corps.

Tu étais maître de ta propre existence.

Alors, vous aviez tous les deux hurlé, hurlé sans jamais vous arrêter jusqu'à couvrir les reproches de l'autre, jusqu'à couvrir les plaintes de Franck et Alice, jusqu'à couvrir le rire de Barty qui cherchait le gamin et les ricanements de Rabastan qui ne savait pas bien pourquoi il était là, ni même pourquoi il continuait de ricaner alors que les corps d'Alice et Frank se tortillaient à ses pieds et qu'Alice gémissait en pleurant.

Les yeux de Rabastan s'étaient levés et avaient croisé les tiens, et il y avait comme eu un peu de ta folie à toi dans ses yeux à lui, cette folie qui les contaminait tous et qui les pourrissait de l'intérieur chaque jour un peu plus. Parce que ton rire, ta voix, tes yeux, tout chez toi était un venin, un putain de venin qui s'infiltrait dans leurs veines et leur grillait le cerveau jusqu'à ce qu'ils repeignent le monde de rouge ou qu'on vienne les arrêter.

- Rab, avait crié Rodolphus. Ramène-toi. Laisse Bella se faire prendre, si elle y tient tant ! En ce qui me concerne j'ai pas que ça à faire !

Mais Rab n'avait pas répondu. Rab avait ri, Rab était dingue, alors Rodolphus avait juré, et tu avais crié, tu lui avais lancé :

- Vas-y, tire-toi donc, espèce de lâche !

Et de nouveau, vous vous étiez insultés, encore et encore, comme si tout à coup, tout ce qui déraillait dans votre couple s'était mis à sortir, comme si tes écarts avaient eu tout à coup leur importance et que c'était sa faute, sa faute à lui, si tout allait mal en ce moment et que votre maître n'était plus là, que vous ne l'aviez pas assez bien servi et qu'il n'y avait que sur toi que le maître pouvait compter, toi, sa plus fidèle d'entre toutes, et tu l'avais répété, tu ne faisais que le répéter à longueur de temps, alors Rodolphus t'avait dit que tu nageais dans le délire et que tu pouvais bien aller te faire foutre, pour ce que cela lui importait. Et il était sorti en faisant claquer la porte.

Il n'avait jamais dépassé le palier.

Les Aurors vous étaient tombés dessus. Vous aviez été condamné.

Quelque part, Rodolphus n'avait jamais vraiment pu te pardonner d'avoir entraîné son frère là-dedans.

Et peut-être que c'est pour ça, qu'il s'était fait la malle.

Qu'il t'avait abandonnée, à demi-morte - pressé de déguerpir du château avec Rabastan, pressé de ne plus t'avoir à dos. Libéré de tes griffes. Libéré de ta haine. Libéré de sa marque.

[MAIS _T'ES QU'UN PLEUTRE, RODOLPHUS ! T'ES QU'UN LÂCHE ! UN BON A RIEN ! ET TU CROIS QUE TU VAS T'EN TIRER COMME CA ? TU CROIS QUE TA FEMME SERA LA SEULE A TOMBER ?_]

Ta rage s'évanouit bien vite en apercevant Sirius s'agiter autour de toi.

Mais pas autour de toi... toi.

Autour de ton cadavre. Laissé en plan au milieu du hall. Immobile. Rigide. Sans vie.

Sirius finit par te remarquer et il s'avance vers toi avec nonchalance, les mains dans les poches. Il se poste à tes côtés, et il sourit, en te voyant écarquiller les yeux, la tête tournée vers ce qui te servait auparavant d'enveloppe : vers ce visage pâle et transparent, dépourvue de couleur, ces yeux encore ouverts et ces iris sans vie, et ces cheveux noirs, si noirs, éparpillés sur le sol et imprégnés de sang.

Ton crâne s'est fracassé sur les pierres du châteaux - et il n'y a plus rien qu'on puisse faire pour en recoller les morceaux.

**.**

**.**

- Ça t'a fait mal ?

Tu ne réponds pas.

Tu ne sais plus, tu ne sais pas. Tes yeux sont vides et tu n'es plus sûre de ce que tu vois réellement.

Est-ce que tu es... réellement morte ?

Est-ce que... tout est fini ?

- Moi, je n'ai absolument rien senti. Je suis tombé à travers l'arcade - et c'est tout. Tout était fini. Tout était parti. La souffrance, la colère... Comme si toutes ces années passées à Azkaban n'avaient jamais eu lieu. Comme si j'avais à nouveau la chance de tout recommencer.

Tu l'écoutes, muette, tandis qu'il t'observe avec un rictus moqueur.

- Ça te met en rage, hein, de savoir que même ainsi t'auras jamais réussi à me briser complétement - que ma mort était un cadeau, et toi, ma bienfaitrice.

- Je ne-

- Quoi ? Voulais pas ? Oui, bien sûr. T'aurais préféré que je souffre. T'aurais aimé m'assommer de doloris, jusqu'à ce que je finisse comme Franck et Alice - ou peut-être bien que t'aurais voulu que je t'implore, que je demande ton pardon. Mais pardon de quoi, hein ? D'avoir eu raison ? Harry t'avait prévenu. On t'avait tous prévenu. T'as préféré le déni.

- Va te faire foutre.

- Allons donc. Tu ne veux pas admettre ?

- Je n'ai rien à admettre.

- Tu t'es trompée, Bella. Toutes ces années, à prêcher les paroles de ton maître, à plier genoux devant un impur... Mais t'étais une Black, cousine ! Alors, tout ce temps, où était passé ta fierté ?

[_T'es qu'une souillon, Bellatrix. Une souillon !_]

- LA FERME ! Tu hurles.

Il n'a pas le droit, pas le droit de dire ça !

Tu as tout fait, pour redorer l'éclat terni de votre famille ! Tout fait pour faire oublier le départ de Sirius, tout fait pour purger votre sang et préserver votre héritage. Tu étais la seule, à penser comme une Black et à te soucier de votre arbre généalogique, à faire de ton mieux pour éviter que la gangrène ne se propage et ne souille définitivement le sang de votre lignée.

Alors, Sirius avait mérité de mourir. Il l'avait mérité, parce qu'il ne méritait pas de vivre, après avoir tant fait souffert ceux qui lui avait donné la vie, après avoir tant trahi, balancé et fichu en l'air les espoirs de sa propre famille, après avoir fait voler en éclat ce qu'il restait de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black, après avoir craché sur votre nom et maudit le tien, après t'avoir fait tant souffert, souffert, souffert, oublié sa cousine et même son propre frère pour se ranger auprès d'un Traître à son sang - il le méritait. Il le méritait ! Il le méritait, ce petit ingrat malhonnête et insouciant, ce sale bâtard à l'esprit vil !

- Et toi, tu murmures finalement. Tu te crois meilleur que moi ?

- Je ne suis pas comme toi.

Pas comme toi, mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'il n'est pas fou ? Barge ? Cinglé ? Déglingué et complétement taré ?

- Tu crois ? Tu ris donc. Mais on est pareil, Sirius. Exactement pareil ! A tirer du plaisir dans la souffrance des autres, à les harceler pour tromper l'ennuie - tu pouvais bien faire passer ça pour des blagues, lorsque tu étais à Poudlard, et que tu martyrisais tous ceux dont la tête ne te revenait pas, mais tous les deux, on sait que c'est gravé au plus profond de toi, que t'as besoin d'exprimer cette violence, de faire le mal autour de toi-

- Petite sotte. Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

- Et l'incident avec Rogue, dans la Cabane Hurlante ?

Ses yeux brillent. Il se demande peut-être comment tu es au courant.

- Tu crois que j'ignore, ce que tu as ressenti ? Tu demandes comme pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie.

- Je regrette. Je regrette profondément ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là.

- Ah oui ? Alors ose-me dire que ça ne t'a rien fait, de le sentir si prêt de la mort. Ose-me dire que tu ne l'as jamais hait au point de te demander ce que ça ferait de te sentir extirper la vie au fond de ses yeux - ose donc, Sirius !

Tu savoures son silence.

- Tu crois que ton copain Potter aurait pu le supporter ? Tu chuchotes alors, les yeux flamboyants.

Tu le hais. _Tu le hais. _

Tu abhorres James Potter plus qu'aucun autre homme sur Terre - parce que c'est à cause de lui, si Sirius t'a abandonnée, si Sirius s'est détourné - Saint foutu James Potter ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait de plus que toi, hein ?

C'était toi, que Sirius préférait au début !

C'était toi qu'il aimait, toi qui t'occupait de lui quand il était enfant, toi qu'il adulait et à qui il voulait ressembler !

C'était toi, contre qui il avait aimé se tenir étant petit, toi qu'il avait serré entre ses bras maigrelets à chaque visite dans la maison de Walburga et d'Orion, toi, dont il avait écouté les histoires lorsque tu revenais pendant les vacances de Poudlard et que tu lui expliquais dans les moindres détails comment tu avais réussi à jouer un mauvais tour à ces débiles de Sang-de-Bourbe, et toi, toujours, qui lui avais appris ses premiers maléfices, c'était toi - toi, toi, toi, toujours toi, _toi_ !

- ... J'ai toujours été la seule, la seule à connaître cette partie de toi, à la tolérer - à l'accepter. Je t'ai aimé tel que tu étais-

Et tu aurais presque pu être amoureuse de lui, s'il n'avait pas été si jeune. Presque pu être amoureuse de lui, si seulement il n'avait pas été ton cousin...

[Mais Walburga et Orion ne l'avaient-ils pas été, eux aussi ?

L'un dans l'autre, ça ne servait à rien de le nier : tu aurais voulu que ce soit à lui, que Druella et Pollux te destinent, et non à Rodolphus.

Parce que Sirius était ta porte de sortie - et qu'il avait le sang, la noblesse, la grandeur, et qu'il ne chercherait jamais à te défaire de ce nom dont tu étais si fière. Alors, au fond, hein ? Quel meilleure parti pour une Black qu'un autre Black lui-même ?]

- ... je t'ai aimé...

- Parce que tu étais pareille, éructe cependant Sirius avec dégoût. Tu t'aimais juste toi-même.

- Non. Non ! Tu geins presque.

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit. Il ne sait rien de toi, rien de ce que tu ressens, rien de ce que tu aies jamais pu ressentir - il n'a jamais compris !

Et toi non plus, d'ailleurs, tu n'as jamais vraiment compris ce qui te liait à Sirius.

Parce que tu le hais autant que tu l'aimes, et que ce n'est pas vraiment de la haine comme ce n'est pas vraiment de l'amour. Et personne n'arrive à saisir que tu n'aimeras jamais Sirius comme on aime un homme ou une femme du plus profond de son être. Personne n'arrive à saisir que tu l'aimes parce qu'il est ta chair et ton sang, que tu l'aimes plus que comme un simple amant - et que c'est pour ça, qu'il t'a tellement déçue ! Pour ça que tu l'as assassiné en riant - parce qu'il est comme une partie de toi-même, et qu'il valait mieux pour toi d'en être débarrassé avant que tu ne crèves de désespoir.

Alors, peu importe combien tu le haïs, peu importe tout le mal que tu puisses le faire - peu importe combien de fois tu le tues. Tout cela, tout ce que tu ressens pour lui... c'est réel. Réel à t'en donner la gerbe... Et il ose ? Il _ose_ ?

- Tu me débectes.

- Alors laisse-moi ! Tu hurles donc. Laisse-moi ! Retournes d'où tu viens, si je te débecte autant ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? T'en as pas vu assez ? Pourquoi t'es là ? Pourquoi tu restes ?

- Peut-être parce que ne suis pas réellement là, Bella. Et peut-être aussi parce que je suis juste une pâle représentation du Sirius que tu as connu. Une divagation de ton esprit tordu pour combler ta solitude. Franchement, ajoute t-il d'une voix perfide, tu crois vraiment que je serais venu te chercher ?

_._

_._

_Personne ne sait ce qu'il y a derrière l'arcade. Personne ne sait sur quel plan les morts évoluent._

_ Et peut-être, peut-être que Sirius aurait pu vouloir chercher Bella, lorsque ses yeux sont éteints. Peut-être qu'il aurait voulu retrouver sa cousine, tout recommencer à zéro, la chérir de nouveau. Ou peut-être qu'il se serait moqué d'elle et qu'il ne lui aurait rien pardonné du tout. Peut-être qu'il l'aurait haït jusque dans la mort. Haït pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait, à lui, à James, à Lily, à Harry, Tonks, Remus, Andro, Cissy, Teddy, Molly, Fred, Georges, Ron, Hermione - haït pour tous ces autres, haït jusqu'à même vouloir continuer de la tourmenter. _

_Mais peut-être... peut-être aussi que les morts ne se rencontrent jamais. _

_Peut-être qu'au final, on se retrouve juste tout seul. _

_Avec nos seuls souvenirs pour patienter dans l'ombre._


End file.
